


Imagine Me Behind Your Eyes

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has both sex with Daniel and issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Me Behind Your Eyes

It should have come as a surprise to Rodney that, in his own way, Daniel was as greedy as Rodney knew himself to be. And maybe later, when Rodney didn't have Daniel face down on his bed, Rodney would be surprised.

 

For now, as Rodney slammed into him and Daniel fisted the sheets and growled at him to do more and do it faster and harder, Rodney really didn't care about much of anything except the fact that this was incredibly fucking hot. Really hot, hot beyond any expectation of hot because making Daniel Jackson lose it and beg in God knows how many languages was fucking incendiary.

 

He paused and reached down, grabbing Daniel's hips and hauling him up onto his knees, and yeah, Daniel was with the idea all the way, bracing himself on his elbows and turning his head so his face rested against Rodney's pillow. And, oh God, but that was even better; Daniel was beautiful like this, hair mussed and blue eyes staring blindly at something that only he could see.

 

Rodney groaned and somehow found it in himself to fuck Daniel a little harder, watching as Daniel's shoulders bunched and he reached down to jerk himself off in time with Rodney's movements. That was more than enough and Rodney came hard, managing to slam into  
Daniel one more time.

 

Daniel went silent, but as Rodney came down from his own orgasm, he saw Daniel's mouth open and felt him shudder and go tight around Rodney's softening cock.

 

They both collapsed afterwards, Rodney angling so that he landed to one side instead of right on top of Daniel. After a long moment of panting silence, Rodney got up, made his way into the bathroom and washed up a little. He brought a wash cloth back for Daniel and sank back onto the bed as Daniel cleaned up.

 

"That was...thank you," Daniel finally said, closing his eyes and settling into a more comfortable position.

 

"Was what? Another way to lash out at O'Neill in the latest round of stupid fights you guys have? A way to prove that you don't need him?" Rodney didn't say.

 

After all, if Samantha Carter could get Rodney exiled to Siberia, Daniel Jackson could get him sent to the Beta site or, god forbid, a teaching college somewhere in Buttfuck, Canada. And so, Rodney swallowed his anger and his pride and everything else, even his envy, because hey, possible exile aside, it had been a good fuck and those didn't come his way every day.

 

"Any time," he said.

 

And as Daniel Jackson settled into sleep next to him, undoubtedly dreaming of Jack O'Neill and stepping through the gate with his team, Rodney McKay reached for one of the many physics journals on the bedside table and tried to tell himself that the hot surge of jealousy he felt was strictly for those morons who could publish whatever they wanted to, even if they were so incredibly fucking wrong.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic for [anatsuno](http://anatsuno.livejournal.com/) who wanted Daniel/Rodney. I have no idea where this came from. The title is from Liz Phair's song "Jealousy." The talented [helens78](http://helens78.livejournal.com/) has written a Daniel POV [follow-up ](http://anatsuno.livejournal.com/687558.html?thread=4187078#t4187078)in [anatsuno](http://anatsuno.livejournal.com/)'s journal.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forever Not Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45642) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78)




End file.
